With present day medical diagnostic equipment, it is often necessary to support the patient in a variety of orientations for proper examination or for the comfort of the patient. One such medical diagnostic instrument is disclosed in the applicants' copending Patent Application Ser. No. 129,814, filed Mar. 12, 1980, entitled "Patient Support Apparatus for Ultrasound Mammary Scanning Apparatus." This patent application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The specification of that application is incorporated by reference herein.
By way of summary, that application relates to an apparatus for supporting a patient during diagnosis of the patient's breast and surrounding axilla region with an ultrasound imaging system. The support apparatus is particularly adapted to examining the patient's breast while the breast is suspended.
A patient support platform is supported on top of a cabinet enclosing the ultrasound system. This patient support platform is a primary patient support platform which supports the patient's upper body above the waist in the horizontal position so that the breast may be suspended for diagnosis. The patient may assume a standing, kneeling or reclining position during examination. The primary patient support couch is designed to accommodate the upper portion of the body in substantially the same way regardless of whether the patient is kneeling, standing or reclining. In the standing position, the patient merely leans over the top of the primary support couch. Accessories are provided in the form of a step platform, kneeling bench and foldable vanity screen. The present invention is directed to a combination vanity screen and patient support couch extension. These accessories permit the ultrasound scanning apparatus of the applicant's prior application to be used by a patient in a variety of positions.